1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ramp and ramp carriers for trucks and the like in which the ramp is stored beneath the body of the truck and is accessible at the rear of the truck body for withdrawal for use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed to employ retractable ramps for trucks. One structure for this purpose utilized the long rails of the truck body as a trackway for a carriage to which the ramp was pivotally connected for tilting. This structure has not proven satisfactory because of the tendency of the rails to receive mud and dirt during travel.